The Early Whirlybird
Plot Percy the Small Engine loves taking the mail; it's his favorite job, and he wouldn't want anybody else taking it away from him, especially Harold. Harold was working together more with Percy, but he wasn't too happy about it. "He keeps on taking over my work!" groaned Percy, "One day, he'll take all of our work! That silly Whirlybird!" The others didn't take much notice at all. m"Stop complaining," they would say. The reason why Percy was so upset was because the Fat Controller had placed Harold on morning mail duty and he was feeling rather pompous. Harold buzzed over the sheds. "Good day! Have nothing to do, Percy? Too bad!" and he buzzed away. "It isn't fair! It isn't fair!" groaned Percy as he puffed to work. One day, Percy was talking to Duck at Tidmouth Hault. "Why does the Fat Controller keep on giving Harold all of my mail duties!" he groaned, "Now I've only got my night mail run, which Thomas helps me with." Duck sighed. "Sodor has to modernize at some point, you know. On the Other Railway, I hear the lorries are taking over for goods now and buses for passengers. Be thankful you're still in service." Percy snorted indignantly. "Any off-rail vehicle shouldn't be taking over our work!" huffed Percy and puffed away with the Local. Percy sighed. "Doesn't the Fat Controller realize that pulling the mail is my favorite job?" "Well, we can't get what we want all the time," reminded his driver, but Percy was still cross. Meanwhile, Harold was flying over Maron to drop the mail bags onto the platform. "Uh, Harold, I don't think that's a good method..." warned Murdoch, who was taking on water. But Harold was too high up to hear properly. He dropped a mail bag straight onto a pet dog, who was waiting with one of Dowager Hatt's friends on the platform. The dog growled and starting ripped the bag apart. "Uh oh..." Harold said, as he saw the bag and the mail get destroyed. "I told you something bad would happen. And please stop that noise! Consider others!" huffed Murdoch as he had finished taking on water. He set off to pull his next train that was due for the mainland. Harold continued along the railway and over the villages, dropping mail bags. He even saw Percy helping Charlie with the milk. "Boy, Percy. It sure is nice of you to help me with this train of milk," thanked Charlie. "Pah! I don't deserve to take milk." Percy looked up and scowled. "Oh great. Now that Whirlybird's gonna boast how good he is." "Hello, chaps! Good day!" called Harold and he dropped a mail bag. His rotors spun around and Harold made a terrible noise. "Don't listen to him, Percy. He's just jealous that we're taking milk! I've got a joke about milk." "No, thank you Charlie..." huffed Percy and the two engines puffed on. Harold chuckled. "Poor Percy..." he said while chuckling. Meanwhile at Knapford, the Fat Controller's telephone rang. "Ugh, bother that telephone." huffed the Fat Controller and he went over to answer it. "What? Oh, it's Harold. What did he do? He dropped the mail bags?! He should've just landed! He also made super loud noises? Ugh, that's what you'd expect from a helicopter. Yes, I'm sorry." He hang up when it rang again. "What? Yes, I'm sorry." All morning the Fat Controller got complaints aboud Harold's service. He got so cross that he slammed the door behind him. Molly was at the station. "Molly, please take me to Percy." boomed the Fat Controller. "Right away, sir," beamed Molly and she puffed away. At Tidmouth, James was cross; Percy wouldn't stop complaining. "It's not fair," complained Percy, "Harold's a fusspot. He used to be a good friend, but ever since he took over our work, it hasn't been the same." "Oh, knock it off," huffed James, "You're just looking for something to complain about." "Oh, and you don't?" "I boast about something productive." Molly's whistle was heard and the two engines looked and saw Molly with the Fat Controller. "*ahem* Percy, I want you to take the mail from now on. Harold has caused confusion and delay." Percy was delighted. "Oh, yes sir! Thank you, sir!" "You're welcome, I guess." said the Fat Controller. Percy happily puffed away to get the mail trucks. Percy loved pulling the main train once more. The next morning, Percy puffed into Dyraw with the mail train. He chuckled when he saw Harold in the hanger. "Hello, Whirlybird! Got nothing to do?" Percy asked cheekily. "I've been grounded," grumbled Harold, "Everybody's calling me 'The Early Whirlybird.' The Fat Controller says I'll no longer carry any mail." "Well, that is what you are!" chuckled Percy, "An 'Early Whirlybird!" and he puffed away, leaving a silly Harold. Characters *James *Percy *Duck *Murdoch *Molly *Charlie *Harold *The Fat Controller *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (does not speak) *Dennis (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *Thomas (mentioned) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes